


stark white bandages

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Cassian is a cop, F/M, Heavy Angst, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: “Don’t call me ‘princess,’ asshole."///Cassian gets injured on the job and Jyn is not happy





	stark white bandages

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt fill for angsty/suggestive sentence starters

  * Jyn _could not_ believe what he just said. Did he honestly believe he took that job because it had to be done? Had to be done, her ass. She wasn’t stupid. She knew how he worked, what his thought processes were. He ran off because he was feeling broody and angsty because they had a fight, and now he was acting like a teenager.

Jyn paced the hospital waiting room furiously, probably wearing a hole in the floor. Cassian was a cop, yes, and knew how to handle himself, but taking on a ruthless gang single-handedly was a whole new level of idiocy that she was going to address.

She wasn’t sure how long she paced the length of the waiting room, but after what felt like hours, a nurse stuck her head through the door and cleared her throat. Considering it was almost two-thirty in the morning, the only other person in the waiting room was asleep, so Jyn could only deduce the nurse was wanting her, and spun quickly.

“Yes?” Her voice sounded wrecked, and she cleared her throat. When was the last time she spoke that wasn’t shouting over the phone at Kay several hours earlier? It also might have something to do with the tears blinding her as she hailed a cab.

“Mr. Andor’s awake and asking for you.”

Jyn was plowing past her before the nurse before she hardly got the words out, and turned and chased Jyn down the hallway.

“Here’s his room.”

Jyn muttered a thanks, but for all her bravado and anger, she couldn’t help hesitating at the door before pushing it open.

A curtain was blocking the view of the bed from the door, and she walked slowly, quietly around so she could see him.

Her heart jumped up in her throat when she caught sight of him, pale, bruised cheek bone, thick bandages stiff against the paper gown, and peeking out the collar. Two IVs were stuck in him, one on his hand, and one in his elbow for blood. His eyes were closed, but the opened when her sneakers scuffed the floor.

“Princess,” he greeted with a weak smile, the nickname originally made to annoy her, but was now used in a less-than-annoying way. Jyn’s eyes welled up, throat thick, and she glared at him, punching his shoulder, making him wince.

“Don’t call me ‘princess,’ asshole,” she snarled, before lunging forward and burying her head in his shoulder. She felt him wince again against her, and pulled away, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, but his hand wrapped around her elbow and pulled her back.

“Don’t go, please,” he rasped, and Jyn shook her head, burrowing into him. “I’m sorry. I’m so - I’m so sorry, Jyn.” His voice broke on her name, and her resolve broke at the same time, and she tilted her head back and kissed him, wet and sloppy, with a terrible angle, and not at all romantic, but she didn’t care.

Oh, she was still furious, but right now all she cared about was Cassian, right here, right now, alive and breathing, and that’s all that mattered.

 




**Author's Note:**

> like the tags said: lots of angst 
> 
> hope you like that kinda thing lol


End file.
